dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Creek
Creek is the former crush of Poppy and the hidden secondary antagonist in Trolls. He is voiced by Russell Brand. Background Personality Creek is the most positive, supportive, reassuring Troll in all of Troll Village, approaching everything with Zen like wisdom. He’s calm, collected and capable. But despite this Creek is incredibly self centered and cowardly as he was willing to allow his entire race to die just to save himself. His mocking confirmed to Poppy that he was indeed betraying them. Role in Trolls Creek, along with the majority of the snack pack, was captured by Chef, a Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town twenty years previously by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls (which the Bergens ate) escaping from them. Poppy and Branch set out to rescue the captured Trolls. They managed to save all but Creek, whom they thought was eaten by King Grisle Jr., but later saw him trapped in a gem. The Trolls stole the gem, but found the gem empty. Just then, Chef appeared and trapped them, and Creek was revealed to have betrayed his fellow Trolls to save himself from being eaten. Creek tells Poppy that he wished that there was another way to avoid getting eaten, but there isn't and he will have to live with his choice for the rest of his life. He then takes Poppy's cowbell and returns to the Trolls village and rings it in order to trick Poppy's father King Peppy and the rest of the Trolls into thinking that Poppy has returned, only for them to be captured by the Bergens. After Poppy and the other Trolls make peace with the Bergens, Creek, along with Chef, is knocked out of the Bergen castle. Chef then betrays Creek by trying to eat him, but before this can happen, both are eaten alive by a hill monster. Appearance Creek has purple skin, blue eyes, blue hair with teal tips, and wears bright yellow trousers. He has thick blue eyebrows and a large, pink nose. Trivia *Creek is similar to Rapunzel from Shrek the 3rd: **Both were allies of a princess (Poppy and Fiona) **Both later turn against the princess and join forces with the antagonist (Chef and Prince Charming). *Creek is also similar to Prince Hans from The Walt Disney Company's Frozen: **Both were thought to be good people. **Both were the love interest of the protagonist, who is a princess (Poppy and Anna of Arendelle). **Both later betray the protagonist and left them for dead. **Both later get their comeuppance (Creek along with Chef was eaten by a giant monster whilst Hans was sent back to his kingdom to be punished by his brothers). *Creek probably knew that Poppy liked him as he would playfully, and slightly flirtatiously, poke her nose. like the way Dave from Penguins of Madagascar would do the boop to Private *Creek is similar to Derek Dietl from Monsters vs. Aliens. **Both were former crushes of the main protagonists, Susan Murphy and Poppy. **Both betray them later on. * Despite being eaten by a monster and being believed to be dead by many, there is a slight possibility that Creek used his hair to escape before he landed, therefore he just might be alive. However, this has yet to be confirmed. * Given his selfishness, Creek may have considered being with Poppy to become a prince, since she was a princess. * Creek has some similarities with Dephra from The Heifer and the Dolphin: ** Both try to let the heroine get eaten (Creek sacrifices Poppy so he wouldn't get eaten by a bergen and Dephra lets a serpent eat Isabella) ** They have similar-colored hair. ** They have conflicts with the male protagonists (Micheal and Branch). Creek likes Branch, so he is gay. Like Creek, Branch is also gay. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Wise characters Category:Those eaten Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Those killed at the ending Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Neutral Characters